It started with a letter
by sculby563
Summary: Danny wrote a letter to a certain ghost whose was a stickler for the rules. Letter lost, found and toyed with by his mate who didn't really know nor care if he had a mate, Danny's health on the line can two ghosts who he didn;t think cared for him save him and get his mate to realize how much of an Ass he's beeing or just fade out of existence? Rate m for language and lemons.
1. Toyed with and tears

Upon entering his office after a long of day of law breakers who went against the rules, saw a wrinkled letter.

*Now who could have brought this in? It's against the rules.*" Bullet! Get your ecto ass in here!" He bellowed as he walked to the door.

"You called me, walker sir?" Bullet replied as he rushed in.

"Where the hell did this," Walker pointed to the letter on his desk,"Come from? Other world items are illegal." He walked back to his desk sliding the chair out and taking a seat, lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on top.

"W-well we don't exactly know. It was floating. We did see a couple of ghost crumple it up and toss it back and forth like a ball." Bullet replied, trying not to piss off walker.

"Fine, go patrol,make sure those rule breakers behave!" Walker sat down at his desk, picked up the letter and began to read it.

Dear walker,

I've notice you...I've admired

Your a strong and take charge kind of ghost...

Words written and crossed out but to the point of the contraband letter was the writer wrote love you, and how they felt about him and what they wanted him to do to them if he would accept, making walker blush a deep green. Folding the paper neatly, before his libido went crazy, tucked the letter in his breast pocket. Getting up, making his way to where bullet was, told the ghost he was uncharged and walker was going for a walk. Out in the ghost zone, ghosts chatting, rough housing and mainly causing mischief all darted out as they saw walker come closer. All except for one young ghost that was to preoccupied looking for something to notice walker approach.

"Come on..where is it? If any one found that note I'm so dead... Fully dead anyways." the young ghost mumbled, looking this way and that.

*Ghost boy, what's he doing here? He's not authorized to be here?* Walker stopped to watch the lithe body of the boy, search for what he lost. *Maybe I could mess with the kid a him mine... What the hell!, when do I want the ghost boy to be mine... The letter! This shall be fun indeed.*walker leered imagining the things he wanted to do to the boy, deciding to screw with the boy( not in that way... Yet) floated up behind the bit, wrapping his arms tightly so his prey wouldn't get away," well, well, what do we have here?" he leaned next to the boys ear,"a lawbreaker?" he heard the boy squeak, wiggling about," now none I'd that," he bite the earlobe gently, hearing a moan from the halfa.

"W-walker.. I just came back to get something I've lost." Danny tried to break out if the older ghosts hold but stopped when walker would nibble on his earlobe, arching,"please! Stop." Danny tried to get away.*god I need to get away. Why would he want me as a mate?* Danny hung his head down, stopping all struggle.

*This is unexpected, whys he stop struggling?* walker was thinking, he wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice the boys shoulders shake.

Danny's eyes began to water, shoulders shake, not wanting to be toyed with any longer went intangible and flew straight to his families portal.

*Huh? Where'd he go?* he felt little droplets of water,* whered the droplets come from?* he pondered, as he thought back on the boys earlier struggles how the boys shoulders shook, the please of stop, the realization hit him. The boy really do care for the old jail warden," shit." He rubbed his hand over his face,"Great, I'll have to break it to the kid." he realized, as he trekked back to the jail intended to write a letter back.

Authors note: ok so here's the first chapter. Like? Hate? Don't care either way? I wrote this on my ipod so if there are letters that should be capitalized, sorry.


	2. heart ache and paralysis

Danny raced home, tears blurred his vision as he crashed into a a broad, mechanical landing in a heap, with Danny on top and the other ghost on bottom.

"S-sorry I g-gotta go." Danny tried to get away.

"Well, well, we'll, now I don't have to hunt you down, ghost child." The mecha ghost grabbed Danny's wrist, elating a whimper from the boy,*what in the after life was that? He never whimpers, why start now?*The ghost studded the young boy, taking note that the boy stopped struggling; his shoulders shook and tears trailed down his face while he sniffled.

"Let me go, skulker. I need to get home." Danny never looked skulker in the eye.

"What's with you whelp?" skulker loosened his grip on Danny's wrist.

"Nothing, I need to go." Danny flew off, leaving a confused ghost behind, who was yelling curses.

*I will get to the bottom of this..* Skulker thought but a beep interrupted his thought process, he answered the beep and saw Plasmius, "H-hi plasmius." He answered.

"Where are you? Your late! Ghosts who are late get punished." Vlad said keeping calm.

"Shit! Sorry! I'll be right there," Skulker babbled on.

"You better! I demanded an explanation, where you get you sexy mecha ass here." Vlad smirked, ending the communication.

"Damn I'm in trouble, but it will be worth it," Skulker leered at the possibilities of his "punishment" he'll . *He only swears if he's had a shitty day.*

Danny made it to the ghost portal, forgetting he was in ghost mode, heard a two gasps. He stopped in midair and turned to his left to see his parents.

"I-I can e-explain." Danny tried to keep his composure, which was dwindling rapidly.

"Look made we have the ghost boy, Mads. Quick get the ghost restraints and something to paralyze the boy!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled having the ghost gun trained on him.

"Make sure he doesn't escape,sweetums. Maddy, his mom, cooed.

"W-wait! I-I'm you son." Danny tried to reason, gently landing on the ground,"See?" he transformed back into Danny.

"No! My son is fully human! Not some ghost scum!" jack yelled stomped towards the boy and swinging the end of his ecto gun towards Danny's head causing the boy to crash into the nearest wall,"Maddie, you have the paralysis balls?" jack glared at the whimpering and bleeding creature.*This thing! Isn't my son!*He glared wanting to rip the creature molecule by molecule.

"Here we go, sweetie." Maddie pressed a button on the ball and then tossing it, so it rolled.

Danny gasped in pain, hands covering ears, blue veins could be seen, they spread out like cracks on a windshield and his limbs locking place.

"S-stop...Please..." Danny tried to reason with them but, no such luck happened they stood by watching. They walked up to the boy, once the high pitch whining stopped.

"Now, we'll see what makes you tick!" jack grabbed the ghosts arm yanking him letting him hang in his grip.

He tossed him onto the table, letting him land with an echoing thud. Jack roughly picked up the not and slamming him onto the table, his lambs hanging limply on the table. He grabbed the cuffs and strapped the ghost down.

"let the fun begin," Maddie stood next to jack and kissed his check," this is going to be fun!" she squealed, grabbing a scalpel letting it drag, seeing blood flow to the surface and down his stomach. The drip, drip, drip of the drops of blood hit the ground and pooled. It began to stink to his haze mat suit.

Sorry if this is short, hard to tell when I write my stories on my iPod. I like to leave my chapters at a cliffy chap 3 is in progress.


	3. Betrayal and no hope

Danny threw his head back and screamed. The scalpel dragged from his collar bone to his hip line, liquid of green and red pooled on the floor, and under him making him sticky. They grabbed some pins to pin back the flesh, so they could see the inner workings of a ghost.

"Sweetie, can you something to get him to be quiet? His yelling is interrupting my concentration." Maddie pinned back the skin,and muscles getting to the ribcage and organs( I'm not a medical student nor do I plan to be come one, I'm making this up as I go. If I get anything wrong please forgive me, and send me links so I may write this Chapter better thank you). Jack grabbed the scalpel that Maddie placed back in the on the tray. Coming round to Danny's throat, Danny began to thrash his head from side to side. Jack getting fed up hit him, dazing the young teen and pulling his head back exposing the neck and drew a line from left to right with enough pressure to cut the skin and vocal cords to cease his screams.

"There you go, sweet checks." Jack bounded behind his wife to see the manny organs in the ghost.

*I-I can't believe they're doing this. Oh god! I-I'm gonna die! My parents...NO! These people aren't my parents any more! I have to get out of here!" Danny thought, trying to block the pain out. When they hit a nerve his head went back and screamed in silence, arched off the table as much his restraints allowed.

"sweet look!" Maddie cooed in excitement as she pointed to his liver.

"Looks like a liver, take a piece so we can examine it." Jack peered over her shoulder, trying to hold in his excitement.

Picking up a scalpel, and taking a piece of the liver, along with blood/ ectoplasm and a rib. Placing them each in a petrie dish so it could be examined later.

"Let's get some lunch, sweetie?" Maddie turned to her husband who poking at the piece of liver, as she quickly patched up the cuts.

"Ok, Mads." Jack push his chair away and bounded up the stairs.

"I'll be right there sweetie, I need to check on something." Maddie went over to the dazed teen, picking up a syringe and coming back to Danny,"Just to make sure you don't get ANY ideas, here's something to help you sleep." She jabbed the needle into his neck and pushed the plunger watching as the fluid emptied into his blood stream and watching him close his eyes.

Up in the kitchen, they ate lunch which consisted of ham sandwiches and milk.

"Did you notice the inside set up of the ghost is kind of like our own? I mean in the same spots our organs lay." Maddie set her sandwich down, reaching for her glass.

"That's what they want you to see, they want to appeal to our emotions. They are nothing but cruel, evil, mindless creatures hell bent on taking over our world." Jack slammed his hand on the table, making it quake under the pressure,"Let's finish lunch then watch a movie. The ghosts not going to go any where." He picked his plate and glass up, heading towards the living room.

Meanwhile in Wisconsin, a certain mech and billionaire were having "fun." Skulker was waiting for Vlad to make the first move. All Vlad wore was tight,very short,black work out shorts, making skulker very impatient.

"Skulker, why were you late? You know how I hate it when people are late." Vlad walked towards Skulker who sat on the bed. He pushed skulker till his back hit the comforter,straddling him. Vlad got out some modified ecto cuffs, it would immobilize the ghost but not harm them. Skulker let his hands rest on Vlad's hip.

"I collided with the ghost child. He flew into me, sending both of us sprawling him on top me on bottom, not in that way plasmius," Skullker quickly reassured the older halfa that it was all an accident,"He did seem off though." Skulker running his thumbs on Plasmius's hip bone, causing him to moan.

"Off? What do you mean off?" Vlad put his hands over skulker's to get the full answer.

"Well, his shoulders shook, he wouldn't look me in the, his head was done and he sniffled. It was as if he gave up." Skulker recalled.

"That doesn't sound like my little badger. What could have gone wrong?" Vlad slide off Skulker and paced. Skulker groaned at the warm loss, almost getting Vlad out of his spanx. He walked over and put his arms round Vlad's waist.

"Vlad, I'm sure the whelp is fine, maybe he and that goth girl had a fight or something? Deal with it later, I need to get you out of those shorts." He growled playfully, as he nipped his earlobe. Not knowing how much the young halfa will endure before any rescue would help or so says a little birdie.

Theres cahpter 3, chapter 4 in progress. Again if there are errors or anything i am typing the story on my ipod and then editing it on my comp. Hopefully ya'll like it.


	4. Sharp objects and losing time

After the movie, both Jack and Maddie called it a night. In the basement Danny was coming to, ever move he made pain radiated through his body. The pins holding flesh and muscle pulling and tugging, chest heaving he tried to move his arms but wasn't to lucky. He couldn't lift them up to get his hands free, he lost to much blood.

*God just let me die* Danny thought just laying there all energy gone.

In the ghost zone, the jail up be exact Walkers was making his rounds. He came back to his office to write a letter back to the young halfa.

*God, just let me die* He faintly heard, so much pain laced in the voice. Within the next few seconds felt all the pain from some ghost(he doesn't believe Danny's his mate.) he clutched his stomach, doubling over and falling out of his chair. Breathing coming in pants. Bullet heard a thud from inside Walker's office.

"Sir? You okay in there?" bullet knocked waiting an answer.

"Y-yea, I'm all right." Walker yelled getting his bearings,*What in afterlife was that?* He gripped his desk,"I'm going out!" He flung the door open, causing the door frame to rattle.

"O-of course sir." Bullet got out the way, he blushed only if you looked closely.

Walker aimlessly floated around. He saw many ghosts cuddling. Some playing ecto ball, hide and seek or making out.

*Maybe I should give that ghost kid a chance*

**Flash back**

Dear walker,

I've notice you...I've admired

Your a strong and take charge kind of ghost...

Words written and crossed out but to the point of the contraband letter was the writer wrote love you, and how they felt about him and what they wanted him to do to them if he would accept, making walker blush a deep green. Folding the paper neatly, before his libido went crazy, tucked the letter in his breast pocket. Getting up, making his way to where bullet was, told the ghost he was uncharged and walker was going for a walk. Out in the ghost zone, ghosts chatting, rough housing and mainly causing mischief all darted out as they saw walker come closer. All except for one young ghost that was to preoccupied looking for something to notice walker approach.

"Come on..where is it? If any one found that note I'm so dead... Fully dead anyways." the young ghost mumbled, looking this way and that.

*Ghost boy, what's he doing here? He's not authorized to be here?* Walker stopped to watch the lithe body of the boy, search for what he lost. *Maybe I could mess with the kid a him mine... What the hell!, when do I want the ghost boy to be mine... The letter! This shall be fun indeed.*walker leered imagining the things he wanted to do to the boy, deciding to screw with the boy( not in that way... Yet) floated up behind the bit, wrapping his arms tightly so his prey wouldn't get away," well, well, what do we have here?" he leaned next to the boys ear,"a lawbreaker?" he heard the boy squeak, wiggling about," now none I'd that," he bite the earlobe gently, hearing a moan from the halfa.

"W-walker.. I just came back to get something I've lost." Danny tried to break out if the older ghosts hold but stopped when walker would nibble on his earlobe, arching,"please! Stop." Danny tried to get away.*god I need to get away. Why would he want me as a mate?* Danny hung his head down, stopping all struggle.

*This is unexpected, whys he stop struggling?* walker was thinking, he wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice the boys shoulders shake.

**End of flash back**

*He did look cute arching, I think his heartbeat increased. Oh shit! I like the ghost kid?!* He gripped his hat, he had a mini freak out. Once the thought of making the ghost kid his, he just had to find him,"Watch out kid, you will be mine!" He laughed, flying through the ghost zone.

Back in the human world, Danny was chained against the wall. Jack and Maddie, cleaned the table and floor collecting all the blood and ectoplasm to further their experiments. His body litter with scars and sutures, skin taught over bones, head hanging limply. Breathing ragged, with puffs of ghost sense but played it off as his ice powers. Three vultures watched the ghost boy.

"Vhat is wrong vis the boy?" the one with the glasses asked poking the kid with his wing.

"Da boss ain't gonna like dis. He's so puny and veak." the with the voice like a Jewish granparent.

"Jake, Andy, the two of you just shut it! So ve can get outta here?" the last one with a smooth beak yelled, startling the boy.

"Great you voke ze boy, Mac!" Jake, the one with glasses yelled back.

Danny looked up, tried to speak but, gasps came out. He slumped back against the wall.

"Vhat? Cant speak, ghost boy?" Andy, the jewish voiced one, pocked at.

Danny tried to stand, knees buckling, sweat forming on his brow. He tried to use the wall to help keep him upright. The door to his hell opened with an echoing bang. The three vultures, went intangible. Jack came down, Maddie following suit.

"Oh good he can stand!" Jack exclaimed, picking up the Jack o' nine tails pulling back his arm and striking the boy. Danny screamed in agony, his body slumped against the wall, breathing heavily," . !?" with each word he brought the nine tails down, a small puddle of green and red blood formed at his feet.

"All we want is our son, you filthy ghost!" Maddie clutched to Jack sobbing into his back.

Danny just looked with dull blue eyes; not able to keep his head up, letting it fall. He heard an enraged yell and pain in his stomach, hung there trying to breath.

The three vultures raced back to Wisconsin, to inform there boss.

In Wisconsin, Vlad tried to locate his little badger. Not having seen him for a few days.

"Vlad, quit worrying. I'm sure he's fine, he maybe with his family?" Skulker came and wrapped his arms round the older halfa.

"No, skulker something is wrong. My cameras haven't picked hid nor hair of the boy." Vlad looked back at the screen, trying catch a glimpse," There!" he pointed out looking at the screen.

Screen

Danny made it to the ghost portal, forgetting he was in ghost mode, heard a two gasps. He stopped in midair and turned to his left to see his parents.

"I-I can e-explain." Danny tried to keep his composure, which was dwindling rapidly.

"Look made we have the ghost boy, Mads. Quick get the ghost restraints and something to paralyze the boy!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled having the ghost gun trained on him.

"Make sure he doesn't escape,sweetums. Maddy, his mom, cooed.

"W-wait! I-I'm you son." Danny tried to reason, gently landing on the ground,"See?" he transformed back into Danny.

"No! My son is fully human! Not some ghost scum!" jack yelled stomped towards the boy and swinging the end of his ecto gun towards Danny's head causing the boy to crash into the nearest wall,"Maddie, you have the paralysis balls?" jack glared at the whimpering and bleeding creature.*This thing! Isn't my son!*He glared wanting to rip the creature molecule by molecule.

"Here we go, sweetie." Maddie pressed a button on the ball and then tossing it, so it rolled.

Danny gasped in pain, hands covering ears, blue veins could be seen, they spread out like cracks on a windshield and his limbs locking place.

"S-stop...Please..." Danny tried to reason with them but, no such luck happened they stood by watching. They walked up to the boy, once the high pitch whining stopped.

"Now, we'll see what makes you tick!" jack grabbed the ghosts arm yanking him letting him hang in his grip.

He tossed him onto the table, letting him land with an echoing thud. Jack roughly picked up the boy and slamming him onto the table, his lambs hanging limply on the table. Grabbing the cuffs and strapping the ghost down.

"Let the fun begin," Maddie stood next to jack and kissed his check," this is going to be fun!" she squealed, grabbing a scalpel letting it drag, seeing blood flow to the surface and down his stomach. The drip, drip, drip of the drops of blood hit the ground and pooled. It began to stink to his haze mat suit.

End screen

Vlad had shut off the screen, going deathly pale. His stomach churned, guilt knotted at his core.

"O-oh god, h-his own parents..." Vlad pushed away and ran out his lab. He barely made it to bathroom, where he threw up in the porcelains thrown. Skulker came behind, holding his hair, once Vlad threw up all he could slumped against him," Why didn't I go with my instincts?" Vlad curled against him, shoulders shaking.

"We'll go get him. I just can't believe the whelps own parents would do that." Skulker stood up carrying Vlad into their bedroom, placing him on the bed. His scanners picked up three low ranked ghost flew into the bedroom talking about the ghost boy,"Wait, what about the whelp?!" He grabbed one of the vultures.

"Vell, he look really skinny, bones could be seen. Looked really pathetic. Two people came yelled and beat ze boy." Jake replied, trying not to anger the bigger ghost.

"I'm getting my little badger." Vlad stood up, transforming into Plasmius.

"Vlad, maybe I should... Or I could tag along." He knew not to cross him nif it envolved the whelp.

Vlad sunk to the floor to get to his portal. He opened it, flew in having Skulker to keep up. Skulker yelling at him to slow down, let him catch up not listening trekked on. Vlads mind wandered how bad his little badger really was. Getting deeper and he flew fast past Walker.

*Wheres he going so fast.* Walker thought.

"Plasmius? Wait up! I know you want to save the whelp, but we have to have a plan!" Skulker yelled gaining speed and grabbing his shoulders.

"Skulker, remove your hands!" Plasmius held pink ecto energy in his hands,"He takes to much crap from those people he saves. Now his own parents torture him! I will not allow it nor any one to stand in my way!" He whirled around anger shown in his eyes.

*Ghost boy? What happened..* pain ripped through to his core"Gahhh!" he clutched his chest. He quickly flew behind a random floating door.

Vlad looked to where the scream came from, seeing no one grabbed Skulker and flew off.

Authors note: does bullet have a wee crush on Walker? Vlad going mamma bear? Find out in the next installment off it started with a letter! who knew Vlad could turn into Mama bear?


	5. heart ache and healing bruises

Vlad rushed to the portal, Skulker right behind. The portal door open, their ears are meet with harsh breathing and yelling. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. Both ghosts turning tangible and slowly like a snail make their way on. Seeing a table with two adults on either side of the table. With a being in the middle of the table. He peaked over, seeing Danny deathly pale, skinny and littered with scars and sutures. He saw the dullness of his blue eyes, void of all emotion, a shell of his former self.

"Skulker, we have got to do something!" Vlad hissed.

"I know, but what?" Skulker replied, appalled at the state the boy was in.

Danny tried to scream, but his vocal cords still tender. His bodysuit in tatters, he was in his boxers. His hair stuck to his face, sweat dripping into the table; mixing with the blood that pooled under the boy.

"Release the boy!" Vlad bellowed, with a pink energy ball in hand.

"I-it the Wisconsin ghost!" Jack jumped, turning to face the ghost.

"Release. The. Boy!" Vlad strolled forward.

"All we want is our baby boy back!" Maddie yelled stabbing Danny's leg, causing the boy to arch.

"Give me the boy!" Vlad shouted, making Jack, Maddie, Danny and Skulker to shiver.

"You ghosts are all scum!" Maddie yelled throwing the scalpel at him.

"I don't know what I saw in you. Where's is that woman that was passionate and caring? " He came up to her, tried to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me! Ghosts have no feeling. They don't know about passion and caring! What would you know of emotions?!" She yelled slapping him.

"More than you think." He cradled his cheek, changing to Vlad Plasmius.

"V-Vlad? H-how?" she recoiled, running to jacks side

"How? How you ask, well let me tell you Madeline! That bacon you clutch to made me this way! Remember back in college, the ghost portal? Does ecto acne ring a bell?" He yelled getting louder with each word,"I'm half ghost, so is that boy!" He pointed to Danny who was being unstrapped from the table, by Skulker,"Daniel went in to your portal, turned on the bloody thing and turned half ghost!" He stalked forward, making the parent back into a corner.

"N-no! That thing can't be our son nor can you be Vlad. Both of you are imposters!" Maddie yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Ask jasmine! She knows, so does Miss. Manson and Mr. Foley! I will be taking the boy. If I ever see you two near my home or near Danny and Skulker I will destroy you!" He threw the pink ball of energy, shocking the two till they fell on the concrete floor.

"Vlad, let's go. The whelp needs help. Now!" Skulker yelled bringing Vlad out of his thoughts.

He walked Over to see the state the boy was in. He could count each rib, see almost every bone that made his body. Skin stretched so tight one wrong move and the boy may break. Scars, welts and bruises littered his body. He looked at Danny's face, he saw a no emotion in the eyes. Soulless, like all hope of being saved crushed out.

"Let's go home, little badger." Vlad said taking his cape off and wrapped the boy in it, Vlad took him from Skulker and left, quickly going through the Fenton portal. Skulker not far behind, once he steeped through to the ghost zone destroyed the portal the boys parents built.

Meanwhile, Walker still panting behind a random floating door, he clutched his chest. He was wondering where the pain was coming from.

*God this hurts like a bitch. Where is it coming from?* He struggled to get up. He began to fly back to the jail, he caught a glimpse of something heading his way. He slowed down, catching a fragment of a bundle in the ghosts arms. A mop of black hair.

*Where have I seen that hair before?* He stopped to think. He didn't notice Skulker rush past, trying to catch up with the ghost holding the black mop of hair.

"Daniel, just stay with me my boy. Hang on." Vlad whispered to Danny, who looked at him with dull eyes.

Danny just shook his head, trying to signal to the older halfa it was pointless. He smiled, his voice hoarse and strained. He lifted a hand and stroked Vlads cheek.

"Thank you." His eyes closed, his arm falling limply and eyes closed.

"Daniel? Daniel! Stay awake! You have to stake awake." Vlad increased his speed.

Authors note: I'll leave it there. Have fun waiting for the next chapter.


	6. Healing chamber and a quickie

"Daniel, I swear if you give up I will find you in the afterlife, bring you back and beat you to a pulp." Vlad flew, threatening the unconscious boy.

Arriving at the portal, flew to his medical room. He placed the boy on a table with a scanner, to determine how bad his injuries were. Danny laid there unmoving, his chest barely rising and falling. Vlad turned the scanner on, he jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"I can't believe the whelp's parents did that to him." Skulker looked at the beaten boy,"What did they do to his neck?" He gently traced a finger following the curve of the scar,"It's like they didn't want him to talk." He saw Danny flinch.

"They won't hurt him anymore! If they even think about touching one hair on my little badger..." Vlad left the threat hang in the air.

"I think the scanning is done," Skulker heard a beep go off. Next to the scanner was a computer screen, which listed all the injuries," My god. Bruised ribs, muscle and tendons taken out, part of his tub, vocal cords slightly damaged... The list goes on." Skulker turned to the boy.

Vlad held the healing cream made from flowers and plants from the ghost zone and human world. Hands shaking, his anger rising.

"How could those people do this!" He pointed at Danny," And feel no remorse?" He fought to control his emotions. He went over to an oxygen take and strapped the mask on to Danny's face, he cut the rest of the boys hazmat suit and grabbed a blanket to put over the boy.

"Hey, let's just go up stairs relax," Skulker wiggled his eyebrows at relax," Let the whelp...I mean ghost child, sleep and we'll check on him in the morning. Let's go." Skulker grabbed Vlad threw him over his shoulder, he swatted Vlad's ass when the older halfa wiggled.

"Skulker!" Vlad yelled, turning red "Not in front the of the boy!" Vlad stilled, flushed with embarrassment.

"He's asleep. He'll be asleep for a while, long enough for us to have some fun." Skulker replied, rubbing Vlad's backside earning a low moan.

As they began to walk upstairs, they didn't see Danny's eye flutter open for a brief second and closed snuggling into the blanket. For once in the span of a few days, he could fall asleep.

**Lime with Vlad and Skulker**

Up stairs Skulker threw Vlad on the bed and pounced, catching the older man off guard. Flipping the Vlad over he attacked the man's neck, seeking that sweet spot. Hearing a low moan, smirking he made a hickey. Licking to soothe the purplish spot, Vlad leaned his head back giving more access to Skulker.

"Ooooh." Vlad said, fisting his hands in the sheets of the bed.

"God Plasmius your so tense, let me help you... unwind." Skulker looked down to see a sweating and heaving lover below, as well as a little bulge forming,"Some one seems happy." He smirked moving a knee between Vlad's legs.

"Straw berry cheese cakes! " Vlad tried to move to get more of that sweet friction.

Putting his hands on Vlad's hips, he kept the slow pace. Vlad tried to pry Skulker's hands off his hips , no luck. Vlad knew what skulker was doing, he only did the torture to get Vlad to sleep. Making Vlad work to get release.

"S-skulker...nnnha...I knohooo...what you are...sugar cookies..." Vlad couldn't talk when one of Skulker's hands snuck up under his shirt. It slide over his stomach, up to his nipples. Pinching, rolling and abusing the tip, feeling the man arch up into the touch, he leaned down and captured the lips. Taking the bottom lip and gently butting it, causing a gasp. It gave him the perfect time to play with Vlad's tongue. Vlad tried to fight but with the sensations from his crotch and that hand in his chest, Vlad knew he lost. Hearing a cry of Skulker, the ghost mech knew he'd won.

End of lime.

He got up, going over to the bathroom getting a wash cloth, bowl. Filling it with warm water, walked over to the bed. Putting the items down rushed over to the dresser to get some pajama bottoms, went back and cleaned the older man up.

"Y-you are so..." Vlad tried to say, but fell asleep as Skulker pulled a blanket up. He left the room to check in on the boy.

As he looked in he saw the boy in the corner huddling. He looked and saw he was shaking, shivering from the cold.

"Some test... They never leave the straps off me... No more needles...just want piece...why couldn't he return my feelings... Am I so unlovable?" Danny mumbled out, as he rocked back and forth.

"Ghost child?" Skulker slowly walking over to the child, he touched his shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" Danny jumped up, pushing Skulker out the way and dashing up the stairs.

"Shit! Vlad is so going to cut me off!" Skulker cursed, getting up got up going after the boy.

Authors note: poor Danny I make him suffer so


	7. tea time and over heating

Danny mumbled as he raced up the stairs. Hand on the wall, chest heaving, vision going in and outbid focus. Hearing foot steps behind him, raced off again. Skulker behind him, spewing curses, the only glimpse of the boy was his shirt.

*Shit! I'm so screwed and not in the good way!* Skulker flew after the child.

Danny looked behind him, in doing so tripped. Crashing to the ground, closed his eyes to stop his vision from swimming. He pushed himself on to his knees, back facing the hallway. Skulker stalked up behind the boy, grabbed his collar and yanked him up. Danny yelled, flailing about trying to get out the hold.

"Calm down, ghost child!" Skulker yelled.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" Danny yelled.

"Raspberry tarts! What is going in here!? Daniel why are you up and about?" Vlad came out his room, tightening his robe,"Skulker, release the boy."

Skulker dropped the boy, who scurried to a corner. Vlad walked passed Skulker, getting eye level with Danny.

"Daniel, let's go in to the main room for tea, all right?" Vlad looked at Daniel, who was muttering. Vlad stood back up and started to walk away,"Skulker, do you have a relaxant?" He whispered, getting a nod in return.

Danny watched as the other two men walk away, his instinct told him to run away but, found himself walking after the two. Making there way down stairs, Skulker followed Vlad, while Danny scurried to a chair that had its back to a wall. In the kitchen Vlad made some hot water, grabbing some tea cups and sugar cubes.

"Want to tell me why you had Daniel up by his collar?" Vlad's back to skulker.

"He ran off, and I knew you'd kill me. I was trying to calm the whelp down. I was waiting for him to wear himself out." Skulker huffed.

"Hand me the relaxant." Vlad held his hand out. Feeling the pill in his hand, cracked it open, pouring the contents into a cup. Vlad picked up the tea pot and headed out to where he saw Daniel curled up in the chair.

Meanwhile Walker tries to steady his walking, as he enters the jail. Using the wall, his knees buckled causing his body to hit the floor hard. Sweat formulating on his brow, some ghosts gathered round, some asking if he was okay and others gawking. Bullet came out into the front area, dashing over to see what the commotion was.

"Walker!" He yelled pushing his way through,"Get a medical staff !" He yelled making every entity scatter, like marbles,"Hang on, Walker." He knelt down placing, walker's head in his lap.

Some medical staff lifted Walker out of Bullets lap and sped off to the medical wing. Walker was coming in and out of consciousness. His vision swimming, sweating and his core spasming.

"We need that sedative! He's over heating, get an ice bath ready!" A male voice bellowed as they rushed Walker to the infirmary.

He felt a prick to his chest, colors swam and voices muffled as sweet oblivion enveloped him as he lost consciousness.


End file.
